I Forgot
by Baradine
Summary: When Naruto meets Pein, he does something unexpected, and Naruto is left without his memory. Still retaining his ninja skills, and obtaining a new appearance, and a new partner, he sets out to learn about himself. NarutoXKonan. On hiatus.
1. See You in my Memories, Nagato

Ah yes, this opportunity was truly too good to pass up. Who would of thunk, an idea that can make an actual NarutoXKonan fic work. Damn!

Anyways, Ninja will be up soon 'I hope' and changes will be made. Hooray for changes! *confetti flies everywhere*… ah, yeah anyways, on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXX

The words reverberated throughout the room, silencing everyone there. A simple five words that surprised one of the most powerful ninja alive.

Nagato was absolutely shocked. He wouldn't kill him! After all he did to his village! There was no way anyone was that forgiving. He still couldn't believe the moment…

_**Flashback**_

_Nagato watched as Naruto pulled out a raggedy, torn up book from his jacket, and he could see from the corner of his eye the title. 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja'. Naruto looked down at the book for a few seconds and became saddened at the memory of Jiraiya. He stayed looking down at the book while he said," … I think you're right."_

_Nagato was shocked for a bit, before he replied,"… Really?"_

_Naruto's face took on an angry visage, although he was still looking at the ground, and replied, saying," I understand you. But I still can't forgive you… I still hate you."_

_Nagato simply replied," Then let's finish this."_

_"But," he said, surprising Nagato and Konan," That Ero-Sennin believed in me. So I… will believe in what he believed in. That's my answer."_

_Nagato just stayed in his same spot, not moving, not even breathing along with Konan._

_"So… I won't kill you."_

_**Flashback End**_

Such an answer shook him to the very core, and only reaffirmed the decision he was about to make.

"Is that so?" he said.

"Yeah. I won't kill you. Ero-Sennin wouldn't have wanted me too," Naruto replied, with all the conviction in the world.

"I see. I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you," he replied, confusing Naruto and Konan.

"Can't let me what?" Naruto asked.

"Not kill me," he replied, surprising both Konan and Naruto.

"Nagato what are you-," Nagato cut her off, by communicating telepathically.

'Trust me. I have a plan,' he told her.

She calmed down, although she was still wary.

"Come on Naruto, come, and stab me right here. In the heart," he said, motioning to his chest with his head.

Naruto looked down for a few seconds, and seemed to shake after a while, but he finally looked up, with a determination in his eye.

"No way! Killing you isn't the way to peace. It'll only bring more pain!" he said, doing a stabbing motion to his chest, to emphasize his point.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but your wrong, killing me is the only way to bring peace," Nagato said.

"No! I'd be just like the ninja's who killed your parents. Killing you is not the only way to bring peace. It isn't any way to bring it!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly flailing his arms around.

"No Naruto. There is a man. His name is Uchiha Madara. Right now, he is the most powerful man in the world, including me, or you. This man, with his devilish eyes, can control me. Even though my eyes are more powerful than his, he's just so much stronger. He's on an entirely different level than me. That's makes his eyes, which should be inferior to mine, more powerful than mine. I wouldn't be able to stop him," Nagato said, making Naruto's eyes widen at the remark that he was on an entirely different level than Nagato's.

"We'll fight him together, then! With my help, we can defeat Madara, and stop him from taking control!" Naruto yelled in desperation.

Nagato seemed to sigh, before he brought his head down, and started speaking," I'm sorry Naruto, but this," he said, while taking his arms out of his metal gauntlets, showing more chakra receptors, and bringing his hands into a ram seal," Is the only way I see peace…"

Naruto recognized that a Genjutsu was about to be cast, and was about to turn on Sage/Kyuubi mode, but it was too late. He was enraptured by the genjutsu, and his body fell limp, but still stood.

After a few moments, Naruto simply looked up, with an emotionless mask on his face, and then pulled out a kunai. He started walking forward, slowly and methodically, almost like a robot, Naruto's antithesis. He finally got right in front of Nagato, and looked up at his taller, grotesque visage, and with his eyes, tried to pry something out of him. Nagato's face belied nothing. However on the inside, Nagato thought,' It's amazing, his willpower. I have him under a powerful ninjutsu-genjutsu, but is still able to control his thoughts, and some of his body, even though I control most of it.'

Naruto finally crouched down, and jumped up onto a ledge on Nagato's strange machine. He slowly, ever so slowly, pulled back a worn kunai, tattered from months of fighting, and stopped when his arm was against his chest. Naruto seemed to shake again for a few seconds, before he pulled his head up again, and looked at him straight in the eyes. He stayed in that position for an eternity it seemed, before he brought the kunai forward. Even though Naruto was swinging with all his might, the kunai seemed to only inch forward, barely moving. Even though it felt like forever, in less than one second, Naruto brought his kunai forward, and finally, stabbed Nagato straight through the heart. Blood gushed out of the wound, even though there was a kunai embedded in his heart, blood seemed to crack out the seams.

Naruto was just about to jump down, but he suddenly felt an enormous pain shoot through every inch in his body. He felt like screaming, but most of his body, including his vocal cords, was still controlled by Nagato. He looked at Rinnengan master, and saw him with his eyes open, using his… Rinnengan. He was wondering what was going on, but Nagato spoke to him, still not answering his unsaid question.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but this is necessary. Don't worry, you won't die."

Naruto just stood there, with Konan looking on in wonder, before he started feeling weak. Slowly but surely, he started slipping into unconsciousness. Aftera few more seconds, his arms and legs went slack, and he fell to the ground, sprawling across the floor, also leaving the kunai imbedded in Nagato's chest.

"Nagato!" Konan exclaimed, now that Naruto was unconscious," What the hell are you doing!"

He looked at her for a few seconds, and with the face of a man that knew he was going to die, gave Konan a sad smile.

"I'm erasing his me-," he hacked spitting up some blood," memory. It's necessary for what needs to happen. He can't have ties to Konoha, for now. He's probably the only o-" he coughed again," one that can do this, the thing that I was originally going to do. You know what I'm talking about, Konan," He finished, coughing a few more times at the end, and making Konan's eyes widen in realization.

"You don't mean…?" she asked, leaving the question in the air, but Nagato knew what she was talking about.

"Yes. Now, I only have five more minutes before he wakes up, before I destroy his memory, and alter his appearance."

She looked at him quizzically, then asked," A henge? With his task, he will need ninja skills, and he'll be able to recognize he is under a genjutsu."

He looked at her, before answering," No, it's Kinjutsu. It's one that will drain my life force. It works better when I'm dying, a lot better. I would die anyways from the amount of changes I'm going to do to him. Now go. You should be able to find out where I'll set him. Just try and memorize his chakra signature before you leave."

She looked at him, face emotionless, before looking at Naruto, and then calmly and wordlessly walked out of her paper tree, taking the tree with her.

Nagato looked after her for a few seconds, before turning and looked at Naruto. Then, suddenly he opened his Rinengan enhanced eyes, and got to work on changing his state and memory. Naruto's azure eyes flew open, but it was obvious he was still unconscious, even with his eyes open. Then his eyes started to change, they seemed to become a rainbow of colors, before it settled on one. Gray. Nagato let Naruto's eyes close for a second, before he looked at Naruto's whisker marks, and created a new skin layer above his fox like birthmarks, removing them. Naruto's mouth then opened, and Nagato shortened his teeth, and made them a little duller than before. He now looked exactly like the Yondaime, his father, with the exception of his gray eyes. So he added two permanent scars, one, that stretched across from the left, all the way to the right, and across the bridge of his nose. He added one more on his right side, one that went straight from the middle of his forehead, across the middle of his eye, crossed with the other scar, and went down to right below his nostrils, making it look like, with both scars combined, that he had a large cross, that was laying on it's side.

He was now done with Naruto's new visage. He then searched out for Konan's chakra signature, and with the last of his chakra, teleported Naruto, with an internal message in his mind, to a clearing near her. He then waited. Waited for his death. It would seem that God was merciful that day, because soon, he became numb, allowing him to not feel any… pain. Such an irony.

And on this day, Nagato, Pein, former Destined Child, God, Leader of Akatsuki, Leader of Amegakure, and most importantly, friend of Uzumaki Naruto, died.

XXXXXX

Everything was a haze. He looked down, and his body was blurry, and his entire existence was… faded. He looked around, searching for signs of anybody being there. All he saw was white backdrop. After searching for a few minutes, he heard a voice.

"Hello," the voice said, making him spin around, his vision cleared the second he heard the voice. There, standing in front of him was a grotesque figure. It's skin was gray, and stretched out, revealing the bones within. The body was held up, and stretched out, by a large machine, gray as the figure's skin. There were large mechanical bracers on each arm, reaching up to the figure's… elbows he presumed. It had red hair that reached down to its chin, though the hair was parted, so he could see its eyes, which had a pupil, and several irises. After examining it for a few seconds the figure spoke.

"I bet you are wondering who I am, where are you, what you are doing here. And also, even if you search your memory as hard as you can, you cannot remember anything."

His eyes widened. He had not thought of that. He tried to search his memory banks, but he couldn't remember anything from before this time. He spoke.

"Yes, that's right. Who are you?"

The figure replied," My name is Nagato. And to answer those other questions, you are in your mind, and you are here to be granted information. The reason that you cannot access your memory banks, is because I erased them."

He suddenly became angry, and asked," Why? Why did you erase my memory! And now that I think about it, who am I? What am I?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer that first question," Nagato answered," but I can answer the other two. You are a human. But you are also more than that. You are a ninja. Humans with exceptional powers to change landscapes, run extremely quick, and break the minds of men in mere seconds. I am here to give you information vital to your mission. You will need to be strong to complete this. And also, before you ask, I am dead; there will be no reason to seek me out."

"Why should I do anything for you?" he asked, slightly startled by the last statement.

"Because, if you do, I will tell you your name." Nagato replied.

He suddenly was quiet. He looked at Nagato for a few seconds, before sighing, and

saying," Alright, I'll complete your mission."

Nagato quickly replied," You will find out. Now come over here, and touch my face. I will give you your power back."

He looked at him for a few seconds, before walking over to Nagato, climbing on his machine, and touching his face. After a few seconds, there was a burst of chakra, and he was sent flying back a few feet. He didn't ask any questions, only one not pertaining to what just happened to him.

"Alright," he said," what's my name?"

"Your name…" he said, trailing off. Nagato looked at him for a few seconds, before finally replying," Your name is…"

"Yahiko."

XXXXXX

She was walking through the forest, pondering on what Nagato had done, and why he had passed his duty on to Naruto. Though, Naruto probably had a new name by now. It was probably something like Nanashi, for irony. Her contemplative state didn't last long, as she felt a large chakra expulsion, and then reaching out, she felt an insanely high chakra signature. Feeling a bit more, she recognized it as Naruto's chakra signature. She quickly became paper, and started flying over to his position.

In two minutes, she was there, and she saw him, sprawled out on the ground, as though he was dead. She quickly noticed that he did not have whisker marks anymore, and he had two scars on his face that resembled a cross lying on its side. If he didn't have those scars, he would look exactly on the side. It was also very good at hiding his identity, as the Jinchuuriki didn't get scars.

She walked over to his form and started shaking him, to wake him up. After a few moments of shaking, and that not working, she started handseals for a low level suiton jutsu. After slowly doing her handseals, she whispered the name of her underpowered jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," and a miniscule dragon materialized from the air, created from the water molecules in the air, and sent it to crash down on Naruto's face. When the water hit Naruto, there was no visible reaction, however, his eyes soon fluttered open, and she could see his eyes were gray, not blue, as they had been before. She squatted she got down on her knees, and looked at him. After a few moments she asked," Who are you?" feigning wonder.

Yahiko looked at the girl, and searched his minute memory, and remembered that the man called him… Yahiko.

"I am… Yahiko," he said, starting to look down and ponder.

Konan recoiled slightly in surprise. This is what Nagato named him? … A strange predicament. So either Nagato was being sentimental… or he was thinking of making her happy.

Yahiko looked up from the ground, and saw her slightly surprised expression," Why are you surprised? Do you have a brother named Yahiko?" he asked.

She was brought back to her senses by him speaking," Uh… No. I had very good friend named that, however…" she said trailing off, and looking off to the side, and slightly down.

All Yahiko did was grab her shoulder, making her head jerk up towards him," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," he said in a truly remorseful voice.

Konan calmed back down to an impasse, and noticed how even his personality had changed, his spirit had not. And even then, his personality really hadn't changed, except he wasn't loud anymore, which was probably only a defense mechanism to gain attention from the apathetic villagers in his childhood, and had probably ingrained it so much in his personality, he didn't know that it wasn't really him. She looked at Na-Yahiko, she told herself, as to ingrain it in her memory, and decided to ask him if he had a profession.

"It's alright… but I was wondering. Can you remember if you have a job, or some kind of profession?" she asked the unusual question.

He looked at her, wondering why she decided to ask such a strange query. He decided to tell her anyway," Yeah. I'm a Shinobi."

She nodded, knowing it would be a lot easier on her if he still knew how to be a ninja.

"Is that true? What a coincidence. I just so happen to be a Kunoichi. I'm a quite powerful one as well. S-ranked in the bingo books."

"Hmm… can you gauge how strong I am? Have you ever heard of a man named Nagato? He told me he was the one who destroyed my memory. He also said I killed him. Maybe he is a ninja too," he said, partly to himself.

"… No I'm afraid I haven't. Here, I'll take you into town. It's only a few miles away from here. They might have the newest copy of the bingo books. Come on," Konan said, wearing a semi-fake smile, and outstretching her hand. Yahiko looked at her hand for a few seconds, before grabbing it, and pulling himself, using most of his own strength to get up however, as he didn't want to pull the girl down.

After he was helped up, Konan jumped into the air, and Yahiko tracked her jumping into the trees. He looked at her, as if she were crazy, before he remembered his ninja training, and jumped into the trees as well.

Or at least he tried to.

Putting all too much chakra into his jump, he went soaring through the sky. Konan widened her eyes, and turned into her paper form to try and catch up. After a mile, he was still in the air, but he was starting to descend. When he finally lowered down to the canopy, he surprised her by landing on a branch, very near her, and she turned back into her human form, landing his tree branch.

He was about to jump again (with a lot less chakra), before he stopped himself and asked Konan a question.

"Umm… Konan, what's the bingo book?" he asked.

She almost face palmed. He may know how to be a ninja, but he doesn't know about them. Damn Nagato to hell for leaving that out. She answered," It's a book that has a large list of ninja in them, almost every single one. Quite a few of them are missing-ninja's."

He looked at her, for what seemed the thousandth time, and asked," Missing… ninja?"

She sighed again. She gave Yahiko a short lesson on ninja villages, before signaling with her hand to travel ahead.

This would either be hell, or the best time of her life. She definitely hoped… she thought about it for a second.

She definitely hoped it would be the former…

XXXXXX

Yay! I definitely like this idea. Though it may not really be new, I like the way I did it. And a cryptic at the end there, eh? And yes I do mean 'former' there. Not latter.

As you can see, this will make a truly workable NarutoXKonan pairing.

And his mission is kind of easy to guess, but, whatever.

And before you say that Nagato gave his knowledge back, as I said, Nagato only gave him the information on how to be a ninja, not about being a ninja.

So yeah.


	2. Don't You Like Nostalgic Characters Too?

Okay, I finally feel it would be a good idea to update. Or rather, my _computer_ thought was a good idea to update.

Right now, I'm using tm, but my favorite writing program is Microsoft Office. And I've been using a trial version, and when it expired, I just didn't feel like writing. Now I do. I know this is a very crappy excuse, but hey, it's the truth.

Anyways, onward to the story my faithful keyboard!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Peroid. It's right there you know. That small little dot that comes after the sentence. There it is again! Phew, it finally went away... Ah! There's a whole group of them now!

Run away!

* * *

Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Hyuuga Ko stood in a grassy knoll, a clearing filled with chakra residue from a powerful jutsu, evidence being the large black scar in the middle of the land, and the very uneasy feeling they had obtained upon arrival. The only thing else they had was Ko's eyes, and his word.

Before anyone could come to any assumptions Ko started explaining what he saw, saying," That large scar in the land was caused by a powerful jutsu-" he was interrupted by Inoichi.

"I can see that!" he said in anger. Ko merely stared at him with his white eyes, his veins bulging out as he once again activated his Byakugan.

"The jutsu was caused by a space time jutsu, an insanely concentrated chakra discharge or a combination of the two," he looked to Inoichi, and only receiving a blank stare, but remnants of his rage still on his face, he continued, "There were three people here. One stood along, facing the other two, who are standing close together. He had an insanely high chakra level, even higher than normal Jinchuuriki of his type. I'm guessing this is Naruto, as you can see. The two standing next another were very different in chakra level, but still both S-Class. The larger one is Pein, most likely, and the one standing next to him is... all I can discern is that it's a female." He looked up from his examination, and seeing Inoichi and Shikaku (sort of) watching in rapt attention, he continued.

"Right before the blast happened, there was a brief chakra flare. It died down quickly enough," he said, while starting to move from where Naruto was, to Pein's position, "Naruto has started walking, not running, toward Pein. Neither Pein or the female have made a move. About thee feet away from Pein, Naruto jumped, very casually, onto a platform that was right in front of Pein. And from the remnants of this blood stain here, I'm going to guess he stabbed him," he said, pointing to the dried blood," and also, from it's trajectory and point of landing, Naruto most likely stabbed him in the heart or lungs. Seconds before the blast occurred, the female jumped away from the clearing. And then the blast happened," he finished.

He looked at Inoichi and Shikaku, and when he received a stare and the,"go on," hand gesture, he said," That's all I can make out from this. There's nothing else. Not even Hiashi himself could make out anymore."

Both Inoichi and Ko looked toward Shikaku, as if asking the silent question...

… What do we do?

Shikaku sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and muttered, "Troublesome."

He sighed again, and then decided to speak, "Alright, here we go. Logically," He spoke in a much louder, but still drawling voice," Naruto is most likely dead. He's nowhere to be seen, and there's a huge black scar in the ground where he was standing. Even somebody as strong as him couldn't survive such a powerful and close range explosion. But what I _want_ to believe, and right now, I do believe, is that he's still alive. Start the search parties, and get all the evidence you can from this site. We're going to find Naruto."

Ko and Inoichi looked at each other, nodded, and Inoichi jumped off into the trees in the direction of Konoha, with Shikaku following, with Ko staying behind, proceeding to gather evidence.

* * *

Yahiko and Konan strode into the village of Hanfull, carefully examining its occupants.

Hanfull was a small town, barely a few shops and a market, but it seemed to be in a very high condition. It's run by a Konoha ninja police force, the KNPF. Instead of taxing it's villages, Konoha sends genin and chuunin to protect it for a small, recurring mission fee. In times of war, the fee increases, as Konoha sends more ninja to each village. There were a few stores for requisition of weapons and tools, and a headquarters for the KNPF, so it was perfect for Yahiko to get started on his ninja career.

After stating their position of being 'wanderers', Yahiko and Konan went to the headquarters first.

As soon as they were at the front door of the building, a ninja, genin seeing he had no vest, stopped Yahiko and Konan and asked them," Stop. State your business."

They regarded his monotone voice, and replied in a voice a bit higher than her usual alto, making it soprano," We're here to get a... umm..." she looked at Yahiko with a questioning face.

Somehow managing to play the part, Yahiko replied in a deep bass voice," It's called bingo book, sister."

The genin looked at them closely and asked suspiciously, "Sister? You two look nothing alike."

Yahiko quickly covered his blunder, and replied, "She's a nun, from the temple of Inari. The head monk there has asked for a bingo book, and this is the only place we can find that has one. This _is_ a ninja headquarters, right?"

Luckily, Konan had gotten rid of her Akatsuki cloak, and was now wearing a plain white dress, clothes that could easily pass as a traveling nun's clothes. Seeing were this was going, she made minor genjutsu, so that the genin wouldn't notice, to show a necklace with the charm of Inari around her neck.

Still suspicious, he asked, "Why are you with her then?"

Puffing his chest out slightly, Yahiko replied, "I'm a mercenary, hired to help her get the bingo book,"

Even though he was still a tad suspicious, the guard said, "Okay, but make it quick. I don't want any trouble because of you."

With an expedient thank you, Yahiko and Konan quickly made it around the guard, and took in their surroundings.

On the outside, the building was simply a white dome, but on the inside, the structure was painted a dark blue, with gold trimmings. Other than the paint job, the place was fairly spartan. What Yahiko guessed was a quarter way through the dome, there was a wall, most likely where the sleeping quarters were. It was divided into three sections, genin, the largest section, was on the right side, and then there was a chuunin section on the left, slightly smaller than the genin side and in between the two was a small section labeled, "Captain's Quarters," which was most likely occupied by a jonin or a powerful chuunin, though most likely the latter. In the middle of the space between the door and the wall, was another, much shorter wall, occupied by three receptionists. All of them wore a Konoha hitai-ite.

Nobody else was occupying the room, other than Yahiko, Konan, and the three receptionists.

Yahiko and Konan walked forward at a moderate pace, making sure to seem as non-threatening as possible. When they got their destination, Yahiko quickly asked, almost too quickly, "Hello, we're here to buy a bingo book."

The rush went unnoticed by the receptionist, and answered in a cheery tone, "Oh, you don't have to buy them, they're free," she ended with an obviously fake smile, almost blinding them with her pure white teeth.

Before Yahiko could answer, she had bent down, and grabbed a bingo book.

She told him, "Oh, and what luck! The newest issue just came in today! Here you go," and handed Yahiko the book.

Yahiko took the book, almost too quick _again_, but he wasn't spotted.

Just as Yahiko and Konan were about to walk away from the receptionist's desk, a man sprinting as fast as he could rushed into the building, and ran to the receptionist's desk on the left.

The man wore a Konoha hitai-ite and flak jacket, signifying as a Chuunin. His face was totally unremarkable, as it had brown hair and brown eyes, no scars, nothing except for the panicked look on his face.

As soon as he got to the receptionist's desk, he screamed into her face, "We're under attack!! The A-rank missing ninja Tenma Shouten, from Iwa, is here with a force of forty-nine genin level ninja and fifty-one chuunin level ninja!! There is even the possibility of a small contingency of B-ranks!! What do we do!!!"

From her posture, before, it was obvious she would of wiped the spittle of her face, and told him to harshly calm down. However, now she was panicked. Apparently an A-class ninja with an army like that is nothing to fool around with. Without saying a word, she formed a handseal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She reappeared with a jounin by the looks of it, as he had a thicker vest with more pockets.

Looking at the chuunin, he barked out, "Report."

Saluting the higher officer, he began his report, "Sir, missing nin Tenma Shouten has come into our village with hostile intentions. He has one hundred ninjas, half of them chuunin, half genin. Our scouts have also spotted others in the camp, who have high chakra levels, enough to be B-ranked ninja. But sir, the odd thing is, is that he's just waiting at the gate, as he wants us to strike first."

The jounin replied, "How do you know he's hostile?"

Acknowledging the jounin, the man replied, "Tawakemono Manuke , a one year chuunin, decided to see what the situation was, as he recognized the man from the bingo book. But when he got within three feet of Shouten, the missing nin lashed out, broke his neck, and sent him tumbling into me. I think I broke a rib," looking down and grimacing, he continued, "After that he just sat down, and pulled out a clay jar of sake. I was horrified by the way he killed Manuke."

The Chuunin shuddered, and looked at the jounin expectantly.

The man sighed, paced back and forth for around three seconds, and then sighed again. He looked at Yahiko, and said, "You. You're a mercenary aren't you?" With a nod he continued, "Do you have any training in chakra?" Another nod, "Alright, now instead of forty ninja, we have forty-one. We might actually win now," he finished.

It was a poor attempt at a joke. But however poor it was, it lifted their spirits. He turned around, looked at the chuunin and the secretaries, and motioned with his head to, "Get out there."

He looked back at Yahiko, and said, "What's your name?"

Yahiko replied, "Who's askin'?"

This raised a smirk, and he replied, "Genma. Shiranui Genma."

Yahiko held out his hand and said, "Yahiko. Just Yahiko."

Smiling, they shook hands, Genma's senbon out on the corner of his mouth. Looking towards the door, Genma said," Let's go, Yahiko."

* * *

"Danzo."

'_What!_'

"Danzo will be the acting Hokage, and if Tsunade does not wake in five days, he will be the Rokudaime," Said the Daimyo.

"But sir he-!" Yelled Shikaku, but was cut off.

"Silence. I am the acting Hokage, I implore you respect my rule, or I will be forced to use... drastic measures," Danzo said, glancing at Shikaku.

'_This is bad_,' Shikaku thought, '_Danzo... he may have good intentions for the village, but the road to hell is paved in good intentions. He wanted Konoha to prosper, and he would do anything for that to happen. Even sacrifice his own ninja, which he has done in the past. But the word of the Daimyo is absolute. He is second only to the Kage when commandeering the village. Which means I can't do anything against the order without staging a coup d'etat, which would not be wise. I have no options. Tsunade will most definitely not wake up in five days, if Danzo doesn't kill her just in case. God dammit,' _Shikaku then looked at Danzo and shook his head. Hopefully Konoha wouldn't fall too far if at all. He just had to hope Danzo really knew what was best for the village.

For now, all he could do is wait.

Tenma Shouten was simply sitting upon the ground right in front of Yahiko and forty other ninjas, looking at a glass of sake. He looked up, and noticed the group. Quickly he stood up, his legs purely carrying him up from his cross legged position.

He then talked, just loud enough to her, in a raspy tenor, "Is this it? All of your ninjas? Cause they look kind of funny to me," He then disappeared, and instantly reappeared behind a male genin, with black hair and green eyes. His face was marred with a large scar that ran from his left forehead, down to his right cheek.

He then continued, "I mean just _look_ at this one. His face is so _uuuuu_gly. Hey, didn't your mother ever tell you take a shower? You stink!"

All of the forty one ninjas stared at the man. He was so utterly ridiculous. They couldn't even see his face...

The genin turned around and then looked into the man's hood, gasped, and stated, " Wait you're not-"

He fell down the ground dead, a puncture wound in his head. The onlookers could not even see the weapon that caused the damage.

"Hey now, that's what you get for trying a tell a secret. That why they're called secrets!" The masked man said, bending down and wagging his finger at the genin, as if chastising the man.

He then, for no reason, laughed maniacally.

He then turned and looked at the ninjas, but seemed to be focused on Yahiko, and said, between chuckles, "But I suppose some of you may have figured it out now. This is why you can never trust anyone!"

He then turned back to his own ninjas, and then back to the Konoha ninjas and said, "But for those of you who have not figured it out, you'll just have to wait!!!" He started cackling, which then turned into full blown laughter, and he rolled upon the ground, laughing and some kind of sick inside joke.

He then stood up, and said, "But enough of the fun and games! Let the fun and games begin!!"

* * *

Even though I haven't updated in a while, this is a short chapter. I am sorry, it just seemed like a good place to end it.

There were a few things I didn't like about this chapter, but hey, it may just be me.

Also, I would like a beta. It may sound slightly pleading but...

PLEASE, MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING IS HORRENDOUS. I HAD TO USE SPELL CHECK ON THAT LAST WORD!!! PLEEEEEeeeease?

A-hem. Sorry about my outburst. Which is rather odd to say, since I could just delete the previous statement. Oh well. I'll let you wonder about crap like that.

Bye!


	3. Not Shouten

The last chapter was kind of short, but oh well.

Anyways, when I had that guy say: "But enough of the fun and games. Let the fun and games begin." it was not a typo. It is supposed to be very odd and confusing. And some people are already asking when and how Konan and Yahiko are going to fall in love.

They will not magically "fall in love". That doesn't happen, as I really don't believe in love at first sight. Sure, there's a crush, which some mistake for love, but most of the time a crush is purely physical. Say you "love" someone and then they get in a car accident and it destroys their face. Most likely you would be disgusted, right?

Real love is unconditional, because you love them for who they are, not what they could be, what they look like. You say, "I love you because you're funny". You _should_ say, "I love you _even though_ you are kinda stupid."

That's real love.

I'm a Canon NaruxHina fan myself, but I'm realistic. Naruto would do anything for Sakura, even though she's loud and violent. _That's _love. I also believe that Hinata loves Naruto, because even when he was a failure, she still admired him and loved him, with all of his faults. Not "I love you because of your determination," it was, "I love you even though you do all those stupid things."

Those are not quotes, as I don't feel like researching anything at the moment.

Also, usually, lovers are friends before they become lovers. Sure, there might be that attraction, but that's really only physical at first, and his/her outer emotions.

And yes, his memories coming back will fuck shit up. But none of that, "I'm sorry for lying to you for five years, will you forgive me?"

"Yes, because I love you."

… **SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Just kidding, I'm not going to tell you anything.

Dislaimer: If I owned Naruto, those feds wouldn't be knocking on my door for plagiarism, would they?

Shit.

* * *

Havoc was a pretty good word to describe the situation. So was, "chaos," and, "disaster."

In short, things just got really shitty.

When Tenma Shouten yelled his odd and extremely confusing line, about 50% of his ninjas started attacking, while the rest simply went into the shadows.

And, as stated before, the result was chaos.

Shouten himself too seemed to disappear from view. Either he had run away from the battle, or he was just _really_ good at stealth.

One way or the other, he was not fighting and the rest of the ninja's were, except for Genma, who also stayed back from the fighting. After all, if the leader is lost, so is the battle and Genma was most likely not strong enough to fight and not get hurt, if not killed.

The good thing was that Konoha was winning but still, Yahiko suspected something would happen.

Fairly obvious observations, as only 50% of the other troops were fighting but it's better to state the obvious than to have someone miss it.

However nothing happened. Twenty-seven minutes of fighting, the missing nins were all dead or running to the hills, and there were twenty Konoha ninjas left, fifteen chuunin, four genin and one jounin. And of course, Yahiko, but he's not a Konoha ninja. Sort of.

After a minute of rest, Shouten appeared before the rest of the ninjas and said, "Ah, now that was a good warm up, wasn't it?" He giggled mockingly, and put his hands up in a tora seal.

The others braced themselves, but nothing happened.

Shouten merely said, "Kai."

* * *

It was done.

It had taken years, but it finally had come to pass.

In five days, he would become the Rokudaime Hokage, granted if the jounin body voted in favour of his election.

It was not as if they had a choice, as he now was the strongest shinobi in Konoha, with Tsunade incapacitated, and the Namikaze dead. There was a small speed bump he had to defeat though.

Hatake Kakashi had survived the invasion, thanks to the now deceased demon container. Somehow the Yondaime's legacy had managed to find a way to revive all of Konoha before he had died. Maybe that was what had killed him in the first place.

He chuckled quietly. The powerful child's emotions had served him well. When growing up, he made sure _everyone_ understood that Naruto was the demon container, and not the demon itself. He also made sure that he was ostracized, giving that slight impression that he _could_ lose control of the demon. It was a gamble, but being the heir of the Yondaime definitely helped. Danzo made _sure_ that the child would have an undying devotion for the village.

The gamble had worked splendidly.

However he could not revel in his victory. There was the growing problem of Uchiha Sasuke to worry about.

When Danzo had heard he killed Itachi, he knew that he could not beat the heir to the Uchiha clan, especially with Uchiha Madara following him. It was almost too obvious that Madara was orchestrating these events. The Kyuubi's appearance, Itachi's ability to defeat the Uchiha clan without a poison or some other precaution, and Pain's sudden attack upon Konoha, only the work of an extremely powerful man could be behind this and Hashirama's rival would be the only Uchiha powerful enough to summon the Kyuubi.

Thankfully, he had a perfect backup plan.

The Uchiha served no purpose to him dead, no matter how much the whining of Kumogakure annoyed him. Danzo also knew that Sasuke wished to kill him, Koharu and Homura. So, he would make a deal. He would let him kill Koharu and Homura, as they were now useless to him, and then make him a final promise. Once he had accomplished his goals, Danzo would let him kill him, as slowly or as quickly as the Uchiha liked.

Once Konoha was supreme, Danzo had no more purpose. He would hold no deceit, no lies. In order to keep the most powerful of the Konoha twelve in his grasp, it needed to be done. If Naruto was alive, however....

Sasuke would be no more than a bloodstain under the Sage's foot.

It was impossible.

There was no way one man could wreak so much damage, cause so much carnage. Maybe those words "Kai", was a way to fool them to make them think that he had unveiled a genjutsu when he had really cast one over on all the remaining ninja.

Yahiko however felt nothing. No disturbance in his mind. Biting his lip, trying to release a genjutsu, nothing worked.

The slaughter in front of him was _**REAL**_.

Approximately fifty or so ninjas, all dead, all of bodies were missing a body part usually the head. There were no signs of ninjutsu used near any of the bodies, or any kind of struggle. Most likely meaning Shouten killed them extremely quickly. He had killed them quicker than all _twenty-one_ of them had killed their half of the enemies.

There was no chance. He would slaughter them.

Shouten stepped forward. Only two didn't step back. Only Genma and the chuunin that came to get him and the others stood their ground.

Yahiko looked at Genma's face, and saw his determination. He saw his complete and utter determination to stop this madman from killing him, or his comrades. His eyes were hard, and there was a nearly visible gathering of chakra that surrounded him. This man would not run.

Yahiko then became angry at himself, his own cowardice. He promised to help Genma, and he would stick to it.

So he stepped forward three paces, coming closer to that utter _monster_ than even Genma was. Genma looked at Yahiko with a slight smirk, but Yahiko couldn't see that. He payed attention to one thing, and only one thing.

Shouten chuckled, and said, "Well since all of you are still alive, I guess I'll tell you the truth. My name is not Shouten."

They all looked at not-Shouten expectantly, until Genma asked, "Well what _is_ your name then?"

He first smirked, then smiled, then laughed a terrible, terrible laugh, one that seemed to tear into the Konoha ninja's very souls.

He disappeared while saying, " Now that..."

A fist neared Genma's face

"Is a secret!"

* * *

Alright, this is _very_ short, but I like this cliffie, and I'll probably whip one out a lot faster than I have these other ones.

Also I have a beta, CloudBloodbane. Now all of those nasty grammatical errors and spelling mishaps will be all fixy.

Hoorah!

That'll be all.


	4. AN

AN: Okay, this story's going to be on a temporary Hiatus until my new stories finished. Check it out, see if you like it. The chapter that's going up right now is un-beta'd, but that will be fixed in a bit.

I _do_ like this story, I just want to focus all my effort on my new one, and I think it has potential.


End file.
